The Flames Within the Ice
by Gather Your Mind
Summary: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh k.rnrnThis is a story where a cold heart is melted, love is found, friends are lost, and battles are won.
1. The fire that changed her distiny

The Flames Within the Ice

Tigone walked up to the doors of the duel dome. She was in desperate need of money, she had know where to go. Going to the richest man in town and asking for a job had seemed like a good idea when first conceived but as she approached the door it sounded worse than asking for funds to drain the ocean. Still she needed the money, she had lost it all in the fire.

##############################FLASHBACK##############################

It was a cool December night. So peaceful. Tigone went to bed early to try to get some sleep. Maybe he wouldn't come tonight, maybe he had given up. After all he hadn't snuck into her room to watch her sleep or trouble her dreams in months. She had finally begun to hope she had seen the last of him.

_Maybe if I lock my door tonight. I can't keep living on maybe. Always hoping maybe he wont be around that corner or maybe when I close my eyes I won't see him there. He's everywhere. In my mind at night he tells me how he can't wait until it happens, but he never tells what the IT is_

She couldn't help hoping he had gotten bored with her. Kissing her parents goodnight she went into her room and locked the door. How could she know he was already in there waiting for her to go to sleep. Tigone slept restlessly her dreams tormented by hes image. His words played over and over in her mind "_Your mine"_ Then she smelt it. Smoke. It went down her throat stinging her nose and causing her eyes to water. _shit_

She thought as she rolled out of bed landing on her bedding she had cast off in her restless sleep. Not even thinking to get on her hands and knees and crawl she ran to the door she had to get Branden out he didn't know what to do in a fire. Not even feeling the door she grabbed the door knob. Screaming out in agony from the second degree burn she hit the floor. The room started spinning, it was all going dark. It was then she blacked out partly from the pain partly from inhaling too much smoke.

It was then he chose to come out of his hiding place. He had told his minions to set the house on fire when he gave the signal. He needed her family dead, not her not just yet.

_can't go having my little toy breaking I'm not done playing with it just yet. I don't have all the information from her._

Picking Tigone up effortlessly as easy as if she was a feather Malik strode over to the window and picked up a chair and through it shattering the glass. Malik stepped outside and carried Tigone to a safe place on the side walk. He laid her down. "_until next time my sweet"_ he whispered in her ear.

"Next might just be very soon," he said to himself as he walk away. After all he still needed valuable information he couldn't obtain from the source. Information she could provide him with.

Tigone opened her eyes. She could smell smoke still but only faintly and there were read flashing lights everywhere. She set up abruptly wishing she hadn't as the earth began to spin under her.

"shes awake," someone called. A man came and kneeled beside her, "everything is ok your going to make." He told her as he gently pushed her back onto her back and tucked the medical blanket closer around her shoulders.

"What happened," she asked then it all came flooding back, "Where are my parents? Is Branden ok?" She tried again to get up but couldn't get past the dizziness this time.

"I'm sorry miss they didn't make it," the man told as he got up to go get a stretcher. She then blacked out again. Tigone didn't remember much after that she had been forced to stay in the hospital a few days for her hand and after that she stayed at her fried Karla's estate. Karla had lost her parents at a very young age and her parents wealth had been left to her. At least she had someone to talk to. Someone who understood.

###########################Back to present################################

"Well here goes nothing," Tigone said to herself as she wiped away a tear and rang the door bell to Seto-Kaiba's Duel Dome.


	2. He can feel

Kaiba sighed "Mokuba get the door," he yelled at his younger brother. Mokuba rushed to answer it. Oppening the door he saw a young red headed girl standing on the front steps. "Can I help you?" he asked eyeing her curiously.

_Oh my he reminds me so of Brandin. _"My name is Tigone Mantenya and I was hopping I might be able to speak to Mr. Seto Kaiba," Tigone answered. Mokuba stood a little taller as he said "Anything you can say to him you can say to me he is my big brother."

Tigone smiled. "Ok you take me to him and I promise you can stay in the room while I speak to him will that suffice?" Mokuba thought for a moment, "I guess so, follow me," Tigone stepped through the door and was instantly taken back by what she saw _its so big and well……..big_ following Mokuba up a long flight off marble stairs Tigone listened to the sound of her high heals click on the stone and tried to take in just the size of the place she had never seen anything so big before.

"In here," Mokuba said bringing her out of her reverie. "Can I help you?" Kaiba said looking up from the stack of papers on his desk. Tigone looked around the room was very plain one wooden desk and two chairs on opposite sides the only thing other than paper on the desk was a lamp. "Um….well my name is Tigone Mantenya and I was um just hoping maybe you might be able to well give me a job." Tigone answered not looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba laughed slightly, "Do you have any qualifications?" Tigone answered him still not looking at him. "I can clean and I am good at keeping track of things." Kaiba smirked "We don't need a maid Mokuba has everything under control. I don't think we are in need of your services."

Tigone put her bandaged hand on the desk, "Please I really need this you wouldn't even have to pay me just give me a place to stay food and clothing. I'll do my work. I promise."

_I am intrigued by her persistence I wonder how she got such an injury what is her story _"Tell me Miss. Mantenya how did you hurt your hand? Does it have something to do with why you need the money." Tigone look at the floor her eyes filling up with tears. She let it all out she told him about the fire, about how hard it had been going on after losing it all, for some unknown reason she even told him of how Malik had followed her. Everything pored out like a water from a broken damn. All the pain of resent events was lifted from her chest she could breath without regret. And somewhere deep in Kaiba's heart of ice, a spark was lit and some of the ice melted away.

_She has lost it all, has nothing to her name but an inheritance that will never take away what she has lost. Money in the bank she can't even use. She lost her parents her brother and still she has some how found the will to live. I admire that I my self could never make it with out Mokuba. _Kaiba stood up and walked to the other side of the desk as Tigone finished her story and concentrated on the floor letting the tears stream down. "Miss Tigone I'll tell you what I'll do. You are going to be my personal maid you will take care of serving drinks to business associates and clean select rooms. I expect you to where a uniform Mokuba will provide and you'll have a salary of 500 yen."

Tigone couldn't believe it she looked at his boots studying them for a long time before looking up into his face _those eyes blue as ice, so cold. _"Thank you so much," was all she could say.

"Mokuba will take you to your room, you will dine with us dinners are formal. Mokuba will provide you with a dress. Oh yes I will give you this weeks money so you might buy some clothes. Tomorrow Mokuba will show you around and give you some orders ok,"

Tigone nodded. Mokuba stood up and beckoned for her to follow him. Tigone turned back in the door waystudding him _He so different from anyone I have ever met before _Shemet his eyes and held his gazes _I don't think I will ever get used to those eyes. So without warmth. They make me cold." _"Thank you again," she said before turning around and following Mokuba through the door.


End file.
